


strawberries, berets and a puppy's kiss in spring

by sungchanery



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Gen, Heavy Petting, Hybrids, Presents, Strawberries, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23493277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sungchanery/pseuds/sungchanery
Summary: never let your puppy's imagination grow wild, because then you might find him gnawing on your poor cat's strawberry head one fine morning. just saying.
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Kim Hongjoong, Jeong Yunho/Park Seonghwa, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 8
Kudos: 99





	strawberries, berets and a puppy's kiss in spring

**Author's Note:**

> blame my lovely hohong obsessed friend for this ongoing inspiration. i love her. user @hongiberry ur more precious than words can describe.
> 
> hohoNG YAH *hits the woah* 
> 
> anyways this is pure fluff, no romantic relationships between anyone involved, they're just TOO soft for each other and it shows. let them be. they love cuddles. 
> 
> i hope u like this little piece of strawberry cotton candy, i am in love with hybridteez and i wanted to show it!!! have fun reading!!!
> 
> love yall!!!

“Joongie? Come here for a bit? In the kitchen.” 

Hongjoong stirs from his lazy nap on the couch because of his owner’s voice calling for him. His hair is pressed on his face on the side where he was lying down on his favorite strawberry shaped pillow, fluffy ear buried in his golden tufts. He runs his hands on his head and his ears perk up, body tensing up with the way he stretches before getting on his feet, sleepily moving to the kitchen to see what Seonghwa wants. 

“Seonghwa-hyung? What’s the matter?” he mumbles, fluffy tail lazily wagging behind him. Seonghwa is holding something behind his back, making curiosity pool up inside Hongjoong, slowly overthrowing the drowsiness. He tries to peek, but Seonghwa smiles knowingly, standing up and hiding whatever he’s holding behind him even better, Hongjoong’s face contorting in a sulky pout. 

“Will you tell me, hyung? Or should I leave?”

“Is that how we ask for things here, Hongjoongie?” Seonghwa retorts, lifting an eyebrow. Hongjoong's pout deepens, but now it’s a bit apologetic as well. He more often than not lets his kitten like curiosity take over him, resulting to Seonghwa having to remind him the proper way of asking for the things he wants, to be patient when needed. The saying is true, after all; curiosity really killed the cat. Because his is killing him right now. 

“Sorry. Seonghwa-hyung, may I see what you have there? Please?” Hongjoong tries again, cutely wrapping his tail around his small frame, hoping it will strum the string of the fond weakness his owner’s heart has for him. It works; it always does. Seonghwa’s face lights up, a loving smile settling on his rosy lips, hands coming to the front revealing what he was holding away from Hongjoong all along.

At first glance, it’s just a red beret. Hongjoong loves them, he keeps piling them in his wardrobe, asking Seonghwa for one whenever his owner is in a generous mood. And that’s a common occurence, given how much Seonghwa loves to spoil his hybrids. But when Hongjoong looks at the beret a bit closer, he sees that this is not just a  _ simple  _ hat. Seonghwa, as it seems, has taken his time to draw strawberry seeds all over it, and there, on the tip, is a sawn on leaf, small and cute, completing the strawberry look. Hongjoong’s eyes glint in pure excitement; if he loves something more than berets...that’s most certainly strawberries. They are soft but crunchy, sweet but tangy, versatile but common. Also they pair well with his favorite salmon, so that’s another plus in the bag. 

And what Seonghwa is holding is a  _ strawberry beret,  _ so Hongjoong feels like that’s a bit too unfair. Seonghwa simply  _ can’t  _ make his heart soar like this. His ears jerk in too much kitten interest on his head and his tail starts moving excitedly, his hands being impatiently grabby, wanting to  _ touch.  _ But he remembers his manners, so he tries to keep them from just scratching on Seonghwa’s own to grab what is his. 

“C-can I? Is this for me?” 

Seonghwa can’t help but release an amused chuckle as he watches Hongjoong’s expression change from impatient, to excited, to frustrated and now pleading, barely keeping himself from surging towards him. 

“Yes, I just made it for you. I know how much you like reformed things, and I had some free time, so...here,” Seonghwa smiles as he walks towards his kitty, carefully placing the beret on Hongjoong’s head, adjusting it to the side so it looks neat, fixing some stray hair locks. He assesses his work looking at Hongjoong with an unbelievably endeared expression, wetting his lips in that overused habit of his. Hongjoong blushes under the stare, trying to meet his owner’s eyes but too embarrassed to do so, ending up looking ten times cuter, earning a pat on the cheek from an overly smitten Seonghwa. 

“I knew it. It looks so good on you, Hongjoong. Wanna see?” 

Hongjoong nods, already feeling pretty because of Seonghwa’s words, but wanting to see for himself. He feels really flattered; Seonghwa does all kinds of things for him all the time, but this feels really personal and Hongjoong basks in the dripping affection and attention. They walk to the bathroom, Hongjoong looking at himself in the bathroom mirror, and that brings another wave of crimson on his cheeks. The beret suits him perfectly; it frames his small face and compliments his warm toned hair, matching his little strawberry earrings that Seonghwa got him as a birthday present last year. He smiles to himself, turning around to flash an appreciative and thankful smile to Seonghwa. 

“Thank you, hyung. It’s really, really pretty. I didn’t know you can diy things this well.”

Seonghwa raises a hand to embarrassedly scratch on the back of his neck, huffing. “I didn’t know either, and honestly, I made a mess,” he lifts both his palms up and Hongjoong’s eyes fall on the paint stains on Seonghwa’s fingers, green and yellow acrylic on them from painting the seeds and leaf on the hat. It makes him grin and he once again feels too spoiled, knowing how Seonghwa hates everything messy but still decided to do this for Hongjoong. 

“Seonghwa-hyung, can I hug you?” he bites on his lip and his tail runs on Seonghwa’s side, leaving cat fur all over his black wool sweater, but Seonghwa doesn’t seem to care one bit when he pulls the kitten right in his arms in a warm hug. Hongjoong relishes in the familiar warmth, hands clawing on Seonghwa’s sweater, loving the proximity. 

“Did someone say hugs?” they both startle when the familiar voice echoes in the bathroom, a head showing up at the doorframe. Seonghwa chuckles, but he never leaves Hongjoong from his hold for long, just extends a hand to pet the puppy’s head, floppy ears falling in the boy’s hair, content. 

“Want in, Yunnie?” Seonghwa coos, not even managing to open his arm inviting the puppy in the hug before Yunho jumps front, wrapping them both in those long, puppy arms of his, face nuzzing on Seonghwa’s hair, the few centimeters he has in height over him allowing him to tower over them both. Seonghwa smiles fondly, lovingly crowded by his two favorite individuals in the world, regretting nothing. 

“Wait, Hongjoongie-hyung, what’s this on your head?” Yunho notices the red beret a bit belatedly when their arms are no longer tangled in the hug. His eyes get glued on it, big and amazed in true puppy fashion. Yunho always has the most exuberant reactions to everything, his big, furry tail never stopping its endless, giddy wagging. That’s exactly what got Seonghwa hooked enough to adopt him; it’s almost as if he knew that Yunho would always keep his life’s joy meter filled to the brim. 

Hongjoong’s chest lifts in pride, the corners of his lips rising in the cheekiest, feline grin. “It’s a present from Seonghwa-hyung. He just made it for me. Pretty, ain’t it?” Hongjoong can’t help looking at himself in the mirror once more, loving how the beret makes him feel and look. He can totally see himself making it a second skin already. 

Yunho regards him as he's checking himself out, gently poking the little leaf on the beret out of sheer curiosity, without an apparent reason. Hongjoong glares a bit at that, possessive of his precious present, hissing and making Yunho pout. Seonghwa frowns, petting Yunho's head once more to calm him down.

"Hongjoongie that's not fair. He just wanted to see it."

"Then why did he touch?" 

"I just...it just-" Yunho tries to justify himself, lip trembling, creme ears settling sadly in his fluffy blond hair. His tail falls in between his legs and that's a rare sight, Seonghwa catching up on it and quickly taking Yunho's hand in his, thumb rubbing soothing circles on the back of it. Hongjoong is too prideful to admit that he's wrong; he just lets the guilt bottle up and storms out of the bathroom instead, avoiding the potential scolding and taking up his usual spot on the couch again, leaving Seonghwa behind with a kicked puppy in his hold. 

Seonghwa sighs at this behavior; he knows Hongjoong inside and out and he knows that this won't last too long, that Hongjoong will fix it in his own way later, when he thinks that Seonghwa isn't looking. But that doesn't mean that Yunho is less upset, and Seonghwa takes him in his arms, completely forgetting the fact that Yunho is, undoubtedly, too huge for him to completely cradle. Yunho doesn't care. He takes what he is given like always, pout falling when Seonghwa's affection seeps in his bubble. 

"I'm sorry," he murmurs, voice muffled by Seonghwa's hair, but his owner listens, as he always does. 

"It's not your fault, Yunho. You were just excited for it, weren't you? Joongie knows this as well. He's just being...feisty. I guess that's a word for it." 

"I love his beret, hyung. It looks good. Delicious," Yunho lifts his head up to smile at Seonghwa, a silent "thank you" for comforting him. He gently paws on the fur left on Seonghwa's sweater, trying to wipe it off, Seonghwa looking at this filled up with love and endearment. He chuckles at the compliment for his work. Delicious? Well now  _ that's  _ a way to put it. 

"Do you want one too? I know how you don't like things on your head, though...it makes it itchy. Am I wrong?" 

Yunho shakes his head and grimaces a bit because he really,  _ really  _ can't handle things on his ears. He likes it better when they're free to flop around as much as they want. He's a collar puppy, as Seonghwa usually describes it, and he's not wrong at all. "Do you think I should say something to Joongie?" 

"Mhm...let him be for now. He'll come around," Seonghwa winks, making Yunho giggle. "Don't tell him I said that, though."

Yunho makes a zipping motion on his lips and Seonghwa laughs, patting his hips as the puppy boy walks out of the bathroom to probably occupy his own nap spot in the living room. 

  
  


As Yunho keeps staring, the strawberry beret becomes even more delicious in his mind. It's just...so  _ red  _ and so  _ real,  _ in a sense that really makes Yunho believe Seonghwa made it out of real strawberries and not with just paint. Yunho's not hungry, no. They all ate a while ago and Seonghwa made sure to leave him his favorite treat after lunch, Yunho munching on the delicious bone shaped cookie way too eagerly. But Hongjoong looks so, so  _ yummy _ and Yunho doesn't think he can resist the itch he feels inside him for long. 

He has to, though, because Hongjoong is still not talking to him, and the last thing Yunho wants is Hongjoong's claws on his precious face. 

"What are you looking at?" Hongjoong snaps his thread of thoughts though, sharp as always. The kitty is too observant for his own good and Yunho's tail wraps around him protectively at the snappy question, becoming even smaller as he curls around himself on the couch opposite to Hongjoong's seat. 

"I'm just...nothing. Not a reason," Yunho licks his lips, his eyes betraying him and falling on the beret again. Hongjoong, perceptive as always, notices.

"Do you like it this much?” His eyes are on Yunho, the guilt from earlier just barely visible if anyone was to take a closer look. But Yunho can’t meet his eyes yet, so Hongjoong thinks his pride is safe. For now. 

“It looks really good on you, hyung. I told you.” Yunho’s voice is quiet and he looks like he is holding back, like something is being left unsaid behind his tight lipped frown. It breaks Hongjoong’s heart a little, knowing that it is his fault. The guilt slowly seeps more into his features, morphing them into an apologetic expression that evidently makes Yunho braver, his lips closing and opening a few times before  _ finally  _ saying what he wants. “I’m sorry for messing it up. I won’t do it again, it just...it looks yummy.” 

Admitting it sends a wave of heat on Yunho’s cheeks, painting them red and verbalising it sends another image in his brain; Hongjoong, a big red velvet cupcake, strawberry buttercream on top of it and his beret the cherry on top, or more like, the strawberry, making Yunho salivate without managing to stop it. He brings his paws on his face and tries to hide it, wipe it off his lips, but Hongjoong is already staring at him, lips parted in surprise and eyebrows lifting up towards his hairline. 

“Yummy? I look...yummy?” 

Yunho can’t do anything else but nod. He has ruined it more. Hongjoong will stay mad at him forever, he will never let him borrow his toys anymore, he will never groom him again, he will never let him eat from his plate-

“Wanna...wanna bite? I’ll let you. Just a tiny,  _ tiny  _ bit, though,” Hongjoong mutters, not looking at Yunho as he stands up, socked feet slowly dragging him to where Yunho is sprawled on the couch. Yunho has no time to say or do anything before Hongjoong is right on his lap, sitting on his thighs and fiddling with Yunho’s oversized mint green hoodie strings, expectant and...shy? Is Hongjoong shying away from him? Yunho’s dumb, puppy brain can’t process this quickly enough but his even dumber puppy heart is doing somersaults behind his broad chest. 

“So? Wanna bite?” Hongjoong pushes himself out of his shyness and looks right in Yunho’s eyes, now fully, completely apologetic, his tail rocking softly and coming forward to nudge Yunho’s arm, as if urging him to  _ touch. _ Yunho...Yunho is gone. 

His wide, sparkly eyes are running all over Hongjoong, leaving his cute hat for the end and staying there, on his face, on his hair, on the strawberry beret, almost silently asking for permission again, his tongue once again showing how much he wants a taste of the thing he is obsessing in his brain as  _ yummy  _ enough to drool over. Hongjoong feigns irritation and clicks his tongue, taking Yunho’s hand in his, gently but impatiently placing it on top of his head, right where his little beret lies. He purses his lip and keeps staring, hoping that  _ now _ , Yunho will get it. That Yunho will accept his apology, even in this unspoken form that his pride allows him to give. 

And Yunho, like the pup he is, just takes what he is being given. Always.

His once still hand starts petting Hongjoong’s head, feeling the beret without being afraid this time, growing more and more daring as he goes. His hand goes from the hat to Hongjoong's neck, his mullet hair wild and messy there, and Yunho makes it his life purpose to mess it up more, scratching and petting like he has seen Seonghwa doing to Hongjoong when he feels affection deprived enough to cling on him, to let him release all the softness he keeps inside for the kitty boy.

And Yunho, admittedly, feels him, he feels Seonghwa so much, because he can barely keep his paws to himself whenever Hongjoong just purrs in his sleep or stretches in the blanket fortress he sometimes prefers more than his bed, so heartwarmingly adorable that he makes Yunho's puppy heart soar. 

And maybe it's one of those rare moments, one of those times Hongjoong  _ needs _ the proximity, the touch. Because now, with Yunho's hand on his neck, Hongjoong  _ purrs.  _

The sound comes from deep in his throat and it makes Yunho almost shiver, unable to stop giving the cat boy the touches he wants, his hand just moving on his hair and skin, nails grazing on all the spots that make Hongjoong vibrate in feline enjoyment. 

"Close your mouth, Yunho," Hongjoong teases but it's not ill mannered because his head tilts to relish in the touch, a small smile painting itself on his face, and Yunho really,  _ really _ hadn't noticed that his jaw had dropped in awe before the kitten pointed it out. 

"Can I...can I really bite? For real?" Yunho  _ wants,  _ and it sounds like he's begging, and maybe he is. Maybe he's just a weak dog, weak for sweet things, and Hongjoong's sweetness under all the prideful kitty antics is  _ tooth aching.  _ And it's that sweetness that makes Hongjoong smile and nod, leaning in to rub his head under Yunho's jaw in the most kitty like manner, needy, his tail betraying how much he wants it, swaying and caressing Yunho in the softest way, like he is something precious that Hongjoong needs. 

Telling a puppy to bite is dangerous, though. 

Hongjoong finds himself pushed back on the couch, Yunho towering over him and crowding him completely, kneeling over his little frame with his teeth on Hongjoong's head, gnawing on the red beret like his life depends on it. He is nibbling all over, wherever he can reach, alternating between puppy licks and bites, grooming Hongjoong's face as if  _ he's  _ the kitty between the two, messing him up. Hongjoong is so taken aback that he can't move at first, his hands just holding onto Yunho's hoodie and pulling him closer, his purring uncontrollable, as if he's lost every survival cat instinct. He giggles when Yunho's tongue on his neck tickles him and he bares it more, whining in protest even when his actions show something entirely different. 

Yunho is just. Yunho is soft, Yunho smells like bone crackers, chocolate and  _ home,  _ and Hongjoong loves home. He loves staying in, wrapped in blankets and scraps from his favorite clothes, he loves being given snacks and listening to music all day, in his own space. And Yunho feels exactly like a lazy day; warm, cosy, ideally loud and maybe just a bit wet. Well, maybe not a bit, since giving Yunho permission to bite has let every puppy instinct loose, and Yunho is probably seeing Hongjoong as the tastiest, squeakiest chew toy right now. Justifiably so.

"Easy, easy Yunnie," Hongjoong feels overwhelmed but in the best way, his paws pushing on Yunho's chest to seemingly let him breathe, but ending up kneading him, his skin bouncy and squishy, his tummy just  _ right _ for it. Yunho mewls at that, a sweet, mellow sound that fills Hongjoong with deeply rooted affection. He loves Yunho as much as he loves Seonghwa, he's part of this family that he wouldn't change for the world, and these little moments are the ones that his brain keeps in its most cherished corner. 

They stay there for long, they both don't know how much time has passed or how loud they're being; it feels a lot, and the energy slowly leaving them proves it. Yunho collapses on him after a while, almost crushing him, and Hongjoong hisses, biting his neck. 

"Ouch! Joongie!" Yunho cries, a puppy whine escaping him as he rolls away from Hongjoong, falling off the couch and crawling close to the wall where their blankets lie, a big comfortable bundle of fleece for both. Hongjoong follows him after readjusting his hat on his head; it feels damp and he sighs, but in the end, it was worth it. He settles himself against Yunho's heater body, their tails wrapping themselves protectively around each other, and that's when their last portion of energy leaves them, lulling them to sleep. 

And even though Hongjoong really thinks that his true colors are not revealed, even though he thinks that Seonghwa knows  _ nothing  _ about today's weakness for Yunho, that's cool. It's not like he will ever know that Seonghwa saw all of this, eyes fond and laced with unconditional love as he watched his two hybrids being a cuddle puddle on his couch from behind the door. 

Because Seonghwa will never let this cat out of the bag. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> bark woof woof arf or meow purr purr at me @yeekiies on twt ! :D (or just talk to me....that works as well, i speak Human)


End file.
